Disgaea: The Unwilling
by xAngelicNightmare
Summary: It's a story about Kimiko, Laharl and Flonne's daughter. Please Read and Review!Terrrible summary. but it's pretty good and I promise you will like it!


Disgaea: The Unwilling

**Before I start the story, let me tell you a little about me, and the characters. My name is Rema(Ray-ma, but most call me by my middle name-Rayn. I also take Ray and Typhoon) and I'm 14. This is my first fan-fiction, so cut me some slack. Some other animes that I love(besides Disgaea) are Shugo Chara! and Shugo Chara! Doki, and Reborn!, and Ginban Kaleidoscope. This is a one-shot. Now about the characters:**

**Kimiko:**

**Our main character**

**Daughter of Flonne and Laharl**

**Her name means "Ruling Child"**

**Is pretty nice, but can get arrogant(I wonder where she gets it from)**

**Leiko:**

**Her name means "Arrogant"**

**Kimiko's best friend**

**Live in the castle too **

**Dai:**

**Kimiko's nanny **

**Her name means "Great one"**

**Arashi: **

**His name means "Storm"**

**He is a random person that challenges Kimiko to a duel**

**Everybody else you should know about, doesn't matter, or you'll find out about. Now- On with the story! Dood. lolz**

"I win again", cried Leiko, one foot on top of a Prinny. "DOOD!" cried the Prinny. "Ha, what is you said Kimiko? That I'm so weak, that a brigade of Prinnies can defeat me? I, Leiko, can never be defeated!!" "First of all, you're hurting the poor Prinny" came Kimiko's response, "And second, you really live up to your name don't you?" "HEY!" cried Leiko. "It's a compliment!" insisted Kimiko. "Just because you're the next Overlord do-" "Me being the heir has nothing to do with this" interrupted Kimiko "I don't even want to be the next Overlord" she quietly murmured. "Stop interrupting, now as I wa- WAIT. You have to b-" "I don't have to" "STOP INTERRUPTING! Like I as saying, you've got it made Kimiko. For crying out loud, your name means ruling child!!! How can you not want to be Overlord??" Kimiko quietly mumbled something" "What?" "I want to be a human" Kimiko responded quickly. "You can't!! You're already a demon, in case you haven't noticed!" "Never mind" Kimiko said, as Dai(Kimiko's nanny) came in. "It's dinnertime children. Come, you must be hungry." Dai had once told Kimiko that she had a son, but left him with her husband, Vyers, in order to serve her father, Laharl. She still made contact with him, but not a lot. On the way to the dining hall Kimiko thought about what she had said to Leiko. She had lied, she didn't want to be human, after all humans are incredibly stupid and confusing (If only you know Kimiko) She was just afraid of letting everyone down. Could she live up to her mother, her father, even her own name? She never knew if she was the right one to be Overlord because she could never know her true abilities. She always got special treatment. When she and her friends were playing, she always won, on purpose. Kuro, Rei, Kaori, Hikari, Tora, and even Katsu, who hated to lose, let her win. She wanted that once, just once, someone forget that she was the next Overlord and take her on without mercy, after all, she is the daughter of the mighty Laharl. Everyone stopped in the main hall to wait for the meal to finish being prepared.

All of a sudden little Sayuri came running in the hall. "Kimiko, Kimiko! Someone is here to see you!" A purple haired demon came into the hall. "Je m'apelle Arashi. Moi is here to challenge you." (Yes, I take French. My third year actually. I know, some of it is not grammar-wise correct.) Kimiko was used to challenges. Random people came and challenged her to duels and she often beat them easily, they were all weaklings. She was sure that it would be the same case with this weirdo "Well, I hope you're ready to lose weirdo." "We shall see who comes out victorious". (FYI, in order to win a duel, you have to kill the other person.) As everyone left the hall in excitement for tomorrow's duel, Dai stayed in the hall. "I don't think you have to do this Arashi. I've changed my mind" "Yes I do. It's for you. And I won't let you back down" "It's going to hurt me more then it will hurt you" "I know it will" And with that Arashi exited toward the place where the challengers were going to stay.

The next day the epic duel was held. Kimiko and Arashi started out with weak attacks and gradually picked up the power. After a few hours Kimiko was on her knees, badly wounded. "Well, like they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. The father is a weakling, unfit to be Overlord and so is his daughter" "Don't say that" Yelled Kimiko. Arashi kept taunting Kimiko. About her mother, about her father, and how she was too weak. "You've said enough" "Have I? Oops, I forgot. Laharl is nothing but an cow-"(Apparently the worst thing a demon can be called is coward) "AHHH!!! Overlord's Wrath!" Kimiko had just released the most powerful attack the Netherworld had ever seen. Arashi fell to the ground, dead. 'How could I have used Overlord's Wrath? I'm…..' Dai interrupted her thoughts, "Now you know my child that you are fit to be the next Overlord." "You're right Dai! Of course I am! After all, I am he daughter of the Mighty Laharl! *does the epic Laharl laugh*" Kimiko jeered.

Arashi's body was buried in the challenger's graveyard(Yes, they have that!) Afterwards, a party was thrown in honor of Kimiko's victory. In the middle of the party, Kimiko wanted to thank Dai. She went outside looking for Dai. Once outside, Kimiko heard crying from the challenger's graveyard. She went to see what was causing that sound. There, at Arashi's grave, was Dai. "My son, my son!", she cried. All of a sudden, it hit Kimiko. "Thank you Arashi." Kimiko whispered quietly, "And thank you Dai, for helping me believe"

THE END

**That's it. It's short, but it was 4 pages in Word!!! Did you like it? I know there was some random crap in there, and the grammar wasn't all that, but it took a lot of hard work! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Please! It's very important for me(it's my first fan-fiction and all) So. PLEASE R&R!!!!**

**Arigatou!**


End file.
